hαṉḋ ƒøɾ hαṉḋ
by Perfectly-Slytherin
Summary: Snape is Harry's father After the third task Harry is suffering but instead he turns a different way. A gift changes his attitude and he turns really bad. Includes drink and partying. His work slips, what will Snape do? Full warning within
1. The Maze

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

This story sees Severus Snape as Harry's father. This is not a severitus story. Harry's appearance will not change, he will still look like James, (Lily's charm is not removable; it's permanent.)

The story begins before the maze event at the TriWizard tournament which Snape will watch. Snape and Harry share a strict father and son relationship however they do get on (sometimes, sometimes not...)

There are things to watch out for however..... so .... ŴĂŔŃĨŃĞ!!

There will be drinking in this story, attitudes, swearing, some violence and a little angst. Harry will get hurt a lot and even though the stuff isn't really very graphic, you read at your own risk!.....

**¢нαρтєя 1**

Harry was sat in the great hall beside his friends, it was the morning of the third task and he knew that he had to face the most tedious and energy consuming task yet.  
"How are you Harry?" asked Hermione cautiously  
"To be honest" replied Harry "I don't know"  
"You'll be alright" put in Hermione quickly in a hopeful yet sure tone.  
"We'll be here for you mate." Added Ron positively.  
"Thanks guys" muttered Harry whilst shoving some bacon around his plate in a "U" shape, then stabbing focefully at his egg with his fork. "I don't think I'm that hungry though."  
"It's nerves Harry, you must try to eat something, you're going to need all the energy you can get, you'll be nackered afterwards, especially if you have nothing."  
"I know Hermione, it's just that sick feeling, you know that doesn't want me to eat... but my head wants me to eat." With that he slowly but surely ate his breakfast, which was a lot more than he normally ate. _at least there's good reason for me to eat this stuff this time...._ Harry thought as he continued to stab ungracefully at his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was dressed in his black trousers and his little black and red top _I swear the body has shrunk and the arms have stretched? _He wondered thoughfully before proceeding to the edge of the maze.  
His father Snape was stood beside the maze with a few of the other teachers beside him. And the announcement began. The contestants listened on intently and apprehensively.  
"You will proceed into the maze in the order that was determined by your placings from the previous rounds. There are many things to watch out for within the maze and even though we are sworn to secrecy as to what those things are, I must warn you to all be on your guard." Dumbledore and Snape shot a quick glance in Harry's direction. He was stood there, stationary clutching tightly to his wand and staring at the ground beneath him with intense concentration. His body language portraying just how nervous he was feeling right now. The announcement continued after a short pause. "If there is an occassion where you find yourself in difficulty or danger and are unable to resolve the situation yourself then you must use your wand and send up the red sparks; upon seeing the sparks, the teachers surrounding the maze will come to your assisstance. The first one to the cup will be the victor of the TriWizard Tournament!" The end of the speech was greeted with huge applause and cheers of good will from the spectators in the stands. The bell sounded and Harry nervously wandered into the maze.

There was nothing standing before him, just an empty maze, _What is with this game? _Thought Harry glumly. He instantly turned upon hearing a muffled rattle behind him; the maze was closing and the spectators and area outside the maze was gradually fading alongside Harry's confidence. _What the hell do I do now?" _He wondered. His head was still confused yet his feet continued to take him further into the unpredictability of the maze ahead!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**คภ ђ๏ยг ђค๔ קครรє๔...**

and nothing had happend, the spectators had heard absoloutely nothing of the competitors yet they set there observing the maze's exterior in awe. Some people had become rather uninterested and had resorted to idle chit chat with their fellow students and some others were still sat motionless, unblinking staring pointedly at the maze's entrance.

All of a sudden, the crowds turned completely silent once more, upon hearing a whoosing sound in the distance; then they noticed it. They were mesmorised by the appearance of red sparks coming from the interior of the rows of green.  
"I do hope that's not Harry" mumbled Ron slowly  
"Ronald, it may be bad if it is, but just think, if it IS him then it surely can't be that bad, look, there's teachers everywhere!"  
"he might be hurt though" replied Ron desperately, secretly hoping that his best friend was okay in there. Hermione bit her lip realising that she could find nothing to contradict that statement due to the fact that there was always going to be the posibility of it being Harry. Until they found out who it was that came from the inside of the maze, they had no idea as to the situation Harry was facing. The friends, and in fact all outisde knew that there were horrifying dangers lurking within the maze that they themselves would never dream of meddling with...  
AlL ThEy cOuLd dO WaS WaIt.....

tђєгє เt ฬคร!!

Professor Moody came hurtling out the maze with a totally terrified Fleur Delacour in his arms, she clearly was not too gravely hurt yet it was clear to everyone that there was a lot more in that maze than was made out to be.  
"See Ronald" Hermione retorted "It's not Harry, it's Fleur"  
"I can see that Hermione, but does that mean that Harry's okay"  
"I honestly can say Ron that I don't know. It could mean that he is because no sparks have appeared, but it could mean something a lot, lot worse you know..." she trailed of in thought.  
"I hope it's the first part and I hope you're right Hermione." replied Ron with a nervous edge to his voice. Hermione glanced at him momentarily then put her hand to his shoulder in a comforting gesture, then the two returned their glances to the maze as Harry and what looked to be Cedric appeared before them holding the cup!

"They're OUT!" Bellowed Ron standing instantly almost knocking Hermione backwards. She jumped up beside him. Their relief was obvious as their hands raged together in furious applause alongside the remainder of Hogwarts (beside a few jealous Slytherins). The crowd was wild... but Harry was still on the floor, Cedric hadn't moved. Hermione, Ron and Hagrid all looked to each other in confusion yet the crowd continued to roar! _No offense but you'd of thought Cedric would be peed of with having Harry half laying on top of him for that long - what is he doing? _thought Ron amusedly, totally unaware of the situation.

The crowds' cheers faultered to silence as Fleur let out a strangled cry and Cho burst into tears at the side of the ring. Hagrid turned his attention to Harry once more and realised that something was amiss, why was Cedric still not moving. Dumbledore came to his senses and rushed down before everyone else and approached the two. Snape who had come to the front of the maze when he heard the cheering ending suddenly caught sight of his son on the floor with the diggory boy and immediately raced over to them.  
_What was going on? _He wondered.  
"Harry?" He questioned, and got no reply, he reached his son and caught sight of the tears that were trailing down his son's cheeks with immense speed and were not letting up any time soon. "Harry?" He asked again, more forceful this time, with punctuality. There was still no recognition from Harry. Snape stood and with Dumbledore and the rest of the crowd observing in fear and worry, he went to Harry's other side. Harry was bent over Cedric, appearing as if he had been in a fight, obviously not with diggory; Harry wouldn't have done that, the two got on very amicably, especially throughout this year and this tournament. Harry's face was a mess and his rumpled and slightly risen up, askew shirt spoke of a struggle. He reached down and took Harry under his arms and attempted to remove Harry and pull him away. This went to nothing, it was futile. He reached for him again and took him round his waist and hauled him away with force. He slid away with Harry wriggling profusely in his grasp into a small sideway that led to a coridoor. The remainder of the school was spoken to by Dumbledore and ordered straight to the Great Hall right away for an emergency meeting.

Snape struggled with Harry all the way to his quarters in the dungeons. He got inside and stood still, still holding Harry tightly, one arm round his waist and the other round the front of his upper body preventing him getting away or doing anything silly. His head was clearly not in a normal place. His thoughts were obviously still in the graveyard and back at the maze, possibly still inside it too! God knows what the poor boy had been through. It was however very clear that "you know who" was back.

Harry was fighting his father's grip continuously and with a suprising amount of force. "Harry calm down" ordered Snape both forcefully yet comfortingly at the same time. Harry wriggled more and lunged forwards almost escaping Snape's grasp but Snape's relexes had never let him down before and he caught Harry by the back of his shirt and hauled him onto the adjacent leather couch that sat to the left side of the living room area of the quarters. He leant over Harry with his hands gripping onto Harry's shirt pressing to Harry's back whilst he spoke words of comfort until the boy had restored himself to just ocassional gasps for breath and slower breathing. Until he was calm enough to sit up.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope it was okay, I promise the rest will be A LOT better, I just needed to put this in to set the scenes and atmosphere for the remainder of the story, to allow you guys to identify the reasons why Harry will become what he becomes in further chapters... (if that makes any sense...)  
Just a passage to set the tone of the rest of the story, the proper story starts in the next chapter. In the next chapter we will start with Harry waking up two days later, after the event when everyone knows what happend and when it is the morning of the summer holidays.

BTW - Ron's going to come over for two weeks of the summer and Harry will graually begin to change for the worse. He will go to live with his father in Snape mannor for the summer too.


	2. Back to Snape Mannor start of summer

¢нαρтєя 2:

Harry awoke some time later. He awoke but found difficulty in opening his eyes properly. After a short period of profuse blinking he found himself starting to the ceiling above his thumping head. "

ouch, that smarts"

Then he realised and after looking around the room continuously he realised that he actually had no idea where he was, shock dawned on him as well as immense guilt upon recounting the events from beforehand, in the maze. These were the events that he would rather have not remembered.  
Where was Snape, what was he doing, before he had passed out on the sofa, or whatever had happened, he was sure that he was in Snape's quarters at Hogwars –

"wait, it was two or three days before the holidays back then, perhaps I'd been put under sedation or something, to keep me calm, I was pretty het up back then – I guess that's the answer."  
After a bit of shuffling around and kicking off the covers he found that he was still dressed in the red and black top and black pants from the other day.  
"that is gross, I really need a shower."

He tossed the covers back onto the bed and rearranged them, sort of and proceeded to the bathroom. The water was so warm, welcoming and relieving; not to mention it felt so good to wash away all that dirt, and watch the pain and darkness flow away with it.

"Potter, are you in there?" a sudden voice outside the bathroom door interrupted his thoughts. Even though Snape was harry's father he still liked to refer to him as "potter" he believed it to "accurately portray his authoritative nature."  
"yeah, in here, having a shower, be out soon!" He said hopefully, there were no rules in place that he was aware of that rendered him forbidden from showering surely?  
"all right, don't take forever about it though"  
Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him, like the water was, graceful and relaxing. For one short moment he thought he was about to be belittled from using a somewhat essential facility.  
Harry turned off the water, stepped out, dried and dressed himself in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. It was summer after all…

"That'll do" he thought before he turned and just as he was about to head downstairs, he caught a glimpse of something underneath the bed. Something brown, and sincere looking, so he headed over to it and bent down to get a closer look.  
"My trunk" he said to nobody in particular. "I was beginning to wonder where all my stuff was, it hasn't been unpacked, this is something that I could entertain myself with now before having to face Snape again after the other night" he thought.  
Harry clicked open the trunk in a flash, and peeked inside.

He pulled out the various items that were stored inside and tossed them aside onto the warm carpet that he only just realised was there. –Invisibility cloak, school books, texts, quills, ink, parchment, owl treats, clothes, another separate bag of clothes lay beside the trunk also; pictures, the photo album from Hagrid, the chess board and pieces from Ron, the book from Hermione, some random gifts that he had got from Sirius and Remus in third year and some other junk like packaged sweets. He was almost at the bottom of the trunk when he came across something that lay next to his wand. "A book?"  
Then he realised… "That book, that Fred and George got me for Christmas, I've never had the time to read it before now… I really should"; then he recalled what Ron had told him.

"That'll come in handy Harry, all of us can have a great deal of fun, it means you have an excuse for just about anything, trouble and all. You can do what the hell you like and it'll be fantastic for using to get out of trouble with Snape. And what's more, the people who know about the book can see it, what I mean is… I know about it because Fred and George bought it when I was with them, they know about it because they bought it and you do because we got it for you, but nobody and I mean nobody else at all, knows about it, or can see it!"

Then Harry was distracted from his thoughts once again by his father entering the room.  
"Good morning Potter"  
"Do you HAVE to call me Potter? I mean I am your son and all…."  
"Mr Potter, is that the way you should greet your father then, watch your mouth, and your attitude."  
"Sorry, good morning."  
"Right, anyway, how are you feeling, you were kept under sedation for the last two days because things the other night got rather… out of hand"  
Then Harry realised, and instead of becoming saddened by the past events, he seemed more angry than anything. Anger that he believed to be radiating from himself.

"It's my fault" he thought angrily, with such an intense emotion that he almost snapped out his answer.  
"I'm fine thanks, I don't really remember it much anyway."  
"That's fine but you need to watch your attitude, otherwise there'll be consequences to face."  
"Yeah, sorry" he mumbled almost inaudibly

"well, it's the first day of the holidays and I believe that something to eat is in order, scene as you haven't eaten properly in two days, I believe you could do with an early lunch"  
"I'm not hungry thanks."

"you need to eat you know, come.."

Harry put the remaining items from his trunk into the draw, being careful to place the book under some clothes, after all he would look a little foolish putting an invisible book into the draw, and furthermore it would arise attention; Snape's attention and suspicions are something Harry decided he would rather not deal with yet.  
"I said I'm fine, I don't want anything, I'm really not hungry – at all."  
"Potter, I gave you an order to follow and I mean it"  
Harry reluctantly closed the draw with a dramatic thud and followed Snape down the stairs and through the corridors of Snape mannor to the kitchen."

A/N: Harry is getting more dramatic right?  
Any comments are welcome and ideas for anything

Sorry it took me so long to update, I had my finals for the year and now there is a lot more time. I can update more often, a lot more often I promise. Thanks for the support for the story so far, this is the first one that I had actually considered continuing, all the others were discontinued because I ran short on ideas and had no support so thanks guys.

In the next chapter, Harry reads the book and begins to get some ideas. The trouble starts, and the book gives him some fine ideas and ways to get away from the house and into the parties (or wherever he goes - *tries not to give too much away.*

The other characters such as Ron come in.

Harry gets more temperamental around Snape (not his friends so much) and begins to turn bad.


	3. The outburst with following reprecussion

¢нαρтєя 3:

a/n: Harry's thoughts = / / Snape's thoughts // // normal speech " "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch began as a quiet affair, with Snape and Harry sat at either end of the table. Harry was certainly not in the mood to really eat much; for some uncomprehendable reason he seemed angry, infuriated with himself, filled with fury that burnt away at him like fire which contrasts a dark night's sky. He knew that it was something to do with the Tri-Wizard tournament that had passed literally a few days before; but he couldn't understand why it was anger he was feeling. /why not sadness, despair even, I don't get this, it must be to do with the tournament, and the past I suppose, what else is there - I guess everything has come together and fallen out of place all at once/  
Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughs, caught like a young child in the wrapping paper of their latest christmas gift; he didn't hear Snape speak up  
"Harry"  
He snapped out and looked towards Snape who was observing him with some indication of unknown suspicion  
"Harry? Are you actually going to eat anything on your plate or should it go to the houselves for the bin. Is it not up to your satisfaction?"  
"Erm, No, sorry I was thinking actually and got a little carried away"  
"Clearly, thinking about what boy; what could be so imperative that requires thinking; which is something you are normally incapable of doing unless it is for your own benefit?"  
"I already said I'm sorry, there's no need to jump on me, I know you like doing strict but is there any reason to be like that?"  
"I ask you the questions thankyou. And I am frustrated because you have been like it all day today, in fact, over the last two days excluding the time in which you were asleep, is this possible related to your thoughts; and eat while I am talking, you need the food"  
"yes, it is kind of, I'm just confused really; I'll get back to the food." Harry picked up his fork, stabbing unnaturally hard at his food. He felt the rage rising up again; he was ready to snap, at anyone, for no reason that he knew of yet. Ready. He swallowed slowly and stabbed at it again, even harder.  
"Is there any reason why you are mutilating my cutlery boy, refrain from doing so if you please and eat your meal, you need the food"  
That was it, Harry had heard enough, and there was the other option of Privacy and he was so very desperate to read that new book that was laying undistrubed underneath his bed.  
"I don't give a shit about the food right now, sorry and all but I've had enough"  
With that, he rose from the chair knocking it backwards before turning and kicking it back into place without turning back round; in the process of heading straight for the door  
"Come back here Harry, right now; instantly otherwise there'll be consequences!"  
"to hell with the consequences, I don't give a damn!" he snapped. Snape opened his mouth in protest however his comback was instantly futile as it would have been made mute by the ear-burning slam from the dining room door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hurried up the stairs to his room. He barged inside the door and sat forcefully on the bed. Then realisation hit him and he understood what he had just done, he did feel some amount of regret and still felt immensely angry. This left him inclined to not apologise and just make Snape get over it. He had adopted him after all and there was no way that he would let him go, not after he had been adopted since the end of first year. They had grown to know each other too well. He would just have to sort himself out and understand that he *Harry* needed some time.  
/Where did I leave that book, ah under the bed/ and with that he reached underneath and pulled it out, it was a rather large one; and there was the obvious advantage that nobody else could visually discover it, appart from the people that already knew about it's presence. That was one thing that Harry decided he would definitely keep from Snape's knowledge.  
"Unlimited ways to remain out of trouble, cause it and always have the excuse to cover it" He read aloud to nobody in particular, other than himself. This was amazing! Now he had this book that he could use to obtain unlimited excuses for any sorts of trouble; a whole unlimited section filled with amazing pranks and troublemaking facades and the fact that it was never ending was just simply unbelievable!

/It was certainly worth missing practically all of dinner for this beauty/  
/They'll all be sorry If they mess with me; namely Snape and Malfoy but anyone else who dares hinder me in my mission will be regretting their intrusions/ *evil grin*  
No seriously, it was the most wonderful gift that would actually prove to be useful. Unlimited pranks; this would last him for damn eternity!  
And they were numbered, appearing when you needed the next prank, excuse or trouble-creating adventure; he opened the first page and gawked in awe!

1) Take yourself out and get bladdered; with the best mate makes for a laugh:  
Drinking games, or generally having a "jolly" time; always creates laughter and perhaps a slight wobble on the way home.  
Makes you fit nicely into the society's late night hangabouts - why not go see them?  
Excuse: -You ate a great deal of sugar; and didn't quite fully comprehend the consequences of such a massive comsumption of sweet confectionary.  
-You saw a granny in the street and she cursed you; this curse will leave you incapable of your being for a short period of time *use the excuse of the spell "confundo", "abesso" or "insano viro" (confuse, to be away or to make the man insane) - This seems a little "far fetched" but it should work.  
-You ate something funny and you can't remember what it was  
-Or you just make the excuse that you feel ill and can't understand what is wrong with you - do not use this if a trained medi-witch or wizard is present.

Any of the above will work but do consider wisely...  
Prank idea: It's always funny to "pop" something in someone's drink on the odd occassion; see the list in the index for further details

Harry shut the book with the largest grin  
Ron was coming over the next evening for three whole weeks, this would be heaven!!!  
Let's just hope that after his outburst the plans can still go ahead. With that - there was a harsh-fisted knock at the door.

A/N: Updating soon - will the plan work and what will happen. He is totally losing it now isn't he??  
:D


End file.
